


From Blue to Red, and the Space inbetween.

by pameytilla



Series: Box of Scraps [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 5 Things, Angst, Character Study, Gen, Lance Deserves Nice Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 00:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11932731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pameytilla/pseuds/pameytilla
Summary: Blue PaladinSharpshooterYoungest ChildImpulsiveRed PaladinLance,and five words that describe him.





	From Blue to Red, and the Space inbetween.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Voltron or any characters. 
> 
> This is the first in a new series I'm working on, it will be multi-fandom and I hope you'll like it. It'll be full of short things like this, stuff that could be expanded but won't be.

Blue

Before he was red, he was blue. Blue like the sky and the sea. Like home. Both a comforting and lonely thought, that he was tied to home by a colour. But that the sea and the sky were vast empty, even, blue planes. It's a colour that makes him long for home when he sees it. Blue is for his earth family, the one he was born into. 

Sharpshooter

He's a good shot, honestly. He has to be. Lance is the team sharpshooter, and he clings to that role. It helps him to feel less useless, and more helpful. Like he's doing something right, something that only he can do. It's a support role, but he thinks that if he can help, it's worth it. 

Youngest

Of all of his siblings, Lance is the youngest. By the time he was born his oldest sister was starting university. Everything he did, one of his siblings had already done. He's the only one that goes to the Garrison though, and that has to count for something.  
But there are his nieces and nephews, who were so young when he last saw them, he wonders if they remember him. 

Impulsive

Lance is impulsive. He jumps into things and trusts his instincts. He shielded Coran from the explosion on impulse, he flies his lion that way and he piloted the simulator that way. He's not one to wait around wondering what will happen if he does something; he does it. 

Red

Red isn't blue, it's the opposite. Where blue was feilds of emptiness and water, red is movement and fire. It's warmer, it's faster. It reminds him of Keith, and the new family he found in his friends. Red is for his space family, the friends he didn't exactly choose, but loves nonetheless.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @pink-berries


End file.
